


Layang-Layang

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Indonesian Character, Teen Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: didedikasikan buat temen gue yang kena hubungan tarik-ulur macam lelayangan.





	Layang-Layang

Bukan kali pertamanya Elena digoda Rivan. Kini mentalnya sudah sekuat baja. Mata rasa, tepatnya. Entah sejak kapan Elena merasa demikian. Ia tidak peduli.

Beberapa kali Rivan bertingkah tengil kepadanya. Dari menjahili, mencubit, atau apapun yang guna mendapat perhatian Elena. Elena juga manusia, lama-lama ia dapat jengah. Kadang ia membalas perbuatan cowok tersebut. _Please_ , itu amat menyebalkan.

Namun sampai kapan Rivan menyerah?

Hingga suatu hari, kejahilan Rivan kian melunjak. Di situ Elena mungkin akan merasa menyesal. Terdengar sepele memang, tetapi di usia remaja yang pernah berada di proses kedewasaan…hal kecil saja bisa terasa berarti.

“Ini cewek gue,” ucap Rivan yang tanpa sopan merangkul lengan Elena.

Elena mengernyit bingung. _Apaan coba?_

Mereka terkikik geli. Yah, ada pula tingkah yang akan tumbuh—entah sebesar apa nanti.

Tidak sampai disana. Perbuatan Rivan yang berupa mengenalkan Elena sebagai pacarnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Elena salah tingkah, apalagi diperkenalkan ke teman-teman sekelas.

Ah, kalian pikir yang dihadapi Elena mudah? Tidak.

Elena yang telah memiliki status jalinan cukup tahu dirinya untuk satu orang. Niatnya begitu, tidak tahu yang di seberang. Statusnya lama-kelamaan tidak jelas. Putus-nyambung bagai telepon yang susah sinyal.

Masalah Elena ia sampaikan sendiri kepada sang teman sekelas, Alice. Mereka bercakap-cakap sebagaimana hubungan antarcewek.

Kemudian Rivan—yang kebetulan berada di dekat mereka—mencuri dengar percakapan mereka. Tak disangka menimpalinya dengan kata-kata yang…membikin jantung Elena berdegup lebih cepat.

“Apalah putus-nyambung-putus-nyambung gitu, gue kan masih _stay_ di sini. Lo anggap apa, hah?”

Oh…dia enggak bilang sedang membuka hati untuk Elena, ‘kan? Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh tumbuh dan menjalari di dalam diri Elena. Elena salah tingkah untuk kesekian kali.

**Author's Note:**

> didedikasikan buat temen gue yang kena hubungan tarik-ulur macam lelayangan.


End file.
